1. Field of the Invention
Techniques disclosed in the present specification relate to substrates for liquid ejecting heads, liquid ejecting heads, and recording apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thermal type liquid ejecting heads are used in recording apparatuses that carry out recording by ejecting liquid, such as ink, onto a recording medium. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-076441 discloses a thermal type liquid ejecting head that includes a substrate having an ejection heater disposed thereon, a conductive wire that supplies a current to the ejection heater, and a sub-heater that is electrically separated from the conductive wire. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-076441 discloses a feature in which the sub-heater is formed by a conductive member and the substrate is heated by supplying a current to the conductive member. Through such a configuration, a situation in which a temperature distribution is generated in the substrate included in the liquid ejecting head can be suppressed.